


Arizona Green Tea

by gosh_zillah



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, No just Dash's friends, Not Dash and Danny, Oblivious Assholes, Road Trip, Short Chapters, romance from 2 outside points of view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosh_zillah/pseuds/gosh_zillah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just after graduation and Dash and Danny decide to take a road trip to see one of their favorite bands live before venturing off to separate colleges. </p><p>Kwan and Mike are there to. </p><p>(or Mike and Kwan have just realized that their life long bro and new bro are dating, despite the fact that neither Dash nor Danny were hiding it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Ok, so this is my first fic on Ao3 and its not really supposed to be taken seriously. Im doing this mostly for self indulgence and practice. If you have any ideas for this fic that you would like to share (or you just want to slam some head canons on me) my tumblr is 'gangqueer' and you are welcome to shoot me an ask there.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> WARNING:  
> RATING IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE  
> SHORT CHAPTERS  
> INCONSISTANT UPDATES

It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't so blatantly obvious, if it weren't so damn purposeful. It would have been completely innocent (if you squinted and turned you're head in a completely different direction) of it weren't for the tips of Dash's fingers disappearing between Danny's thighs. Mid-thigh, thank god, but no less possessive. 

He rubs at the skin through the holes in Danny's jeans with his thumb and just /keeps driving/. Fenton just keeps tapping at his phone like its no big deal, like two 18 year old boys are not freaking the fuck out in the back. 

 

Do they ask about it? Do they bring it up at all? Are they together? Kwan gasps a bit as he thinks... Are they /fucking/? Kwan and Mike make eye contact and Kwan can tell Mike was thinking the same thing. 

 

Mike widens his eyes. 'What do we do?' He says with the gesture, both of them to afraid to talk. Kwan shrugs, his eyes widening as well. 'I don't know!' He looked away and shrugged again. 'Ignore it.' Mike nodded, they each looked out of their respective windows. 

 

Most of the drive passed with minimal conversation, the only noise coming from the radio which was playing top 100 hits.. To say the least, Taylor Swift and Kendrick Lamar were not helping the situation. 

 

Despite not wanting to ruin this tense atmosphere, made up of obliviousness and then quaking, over powering awkwardness, Kwan had to pee. It took him 3 tries to get himself to speak up and eventually he managed to articulate that Dash should stop at a gas station, because he had to fucking whiz. 

 

Dash did so without much complaint, accept for saying he had the blatter of a girl which wouldn't bother Kwan to much if weren't holding hands with fucking Fenton.

 

Before he left, Dash threw a 20 at him, "Get me a coke," he looked back, "you want something?" He asked to Danny. As far as Kwan could tell Danny only nodded but when Dash looked back at him he said "Get'em a green tea, like the Arizona ones." Kwan nodded, wondering why a bro would know a bro's favorite drink without spending some quality bro time together.. as bros, and then looked at Mike and widened his eyes but this time it said 'Come the fuck inside with me.' Mike nodded. "I'm gonna go- with- to help carry.. Ok." And he stumbled out of the car and Kwan and Mike power walked inside stiffly.

 

Kwan and Mike collapsed in one of the gastation/subway combo tables and stared at each other for a very, very long time. "Dude." Kwan says, gripping the 20 with white knuckles. "Dude." Mike agreed, obviously shaken up. Both of them went to talk again but got no further then opening and closing their mouth like fish. 

 

"Ok!" Mike said, stopping the nonsense, when he realized people where staring because of his outburst he leaned in further so the onlookers couldn't hear. "Before we throw down about this we have to get this leveled, so where on the same page... It's ain't because it's a gay thing, right?" Kwan shook his head fervently, "Dude, fuck, no! I ain't homophobic, you know me, man!" Mike put his hands up. "My dude, I am aware. Nether am I, it's just because..." He leaned in a little closer.. "It's because it's Fenton, right?" Kwan, once again, instantly. "Yeah, like, where did that even come from!! A year ago Dash was shovin' him in lockers and now their like-" Kwan stopped, looking for the word. "Married!" Mike added helpfully. "Yes! They act like a married couple."

 

"My dude, Dash, new Fenton's drink." Mike said, his hands in the air, flabbergasted. "That's fucking married status, I don't even know Starla's favorite drink!" Kwan sighed, exhausted by all the new information flooding his brain. They say in silence a second or two, digesting.

 

"Dude," Mike started, his eyes widening, "what if they are making out right now?" 

 

"Bro.." Kwan said, shocked. "They totally are, if I was in that situation id be making out to." 

 

"You'd make out with, Dash?" 

 

"What, no, i mean-" 

 

"With Danny?" 

 

"No! Obviously he's with Dash. What the fuck." 

 

Mike squints at him suspiciously. ".. So if he /wasn't/ with Dash?" 

 

Kwan stared at Mike for a long while, trying to decipher where he could be going with this. After a moment he shrugged. "He's cute." He said, picking at the twenty, smoothing it out to try to look nonchalant. "Like if he was like 'Kwan, I'm not fucking your best friend and I'm dtf with no strings attached' I'd be like 'I don't know, Danny, Dash seems to really like you with all that thigh holding and drink memorizing' and Danny would be like 'but I /insist/-'" 

 

"Dude." Mike said, shaking his head disappointedly. "You're such a slut." Kwan looked only a little ashamed, "I know." He said forlornly. 

 

"Anyway!" Mike said, taking the twenty and standing. "Let's go get the drinks. Didn't you have to pee?" 

 

"Fuck, yeah!" Kwan stands hurriedly, glancing around for a bathroom in a panic. 

 

Mike gathers a Coke and an Arizona, buying himself a Sprite with Dash's money and not really caring if he would mind. "What do you do when your friend is gay and dating a guy that he used to hate." He asked the cashier. Aesthetically, the guy didn't look like he gave good advice. In fact he was actually a little scary. 

 

When he spoke his voice was thick with a Russian accent. "Buy box of condoms for homosexual friend for birthday. Tape note saying you do not mind. That you are still friend. Remind him that life will be hard and cold to him but you will be there for him all times." He rung up the drinks and put the in a plastic bag. Mike was transfixed and took the bag numbly. "Thank you." He said feeling truly honored to have been on this mans presence. 

 

Kwan caught up with him while he was walking out the door. "Dude, was that guy Russian?" Mike replied without thinking, "No he took his time." 

 

"Dude." Kwan said, disgusted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwan wrecks the car, Dash doesn't mind if Danny comes in the bathroom while he's taking a shower and then shit gets really, really deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this chapter is a long time coming and grossly un-beta'd and also much much much more emotionally packed than the last chapter because i wanna apologize for being so gross at updating fics. I actually wrote a while other fic while procrastinating writing this chapter. Like, i got a message on tumblr telling me in the politest way possible to get my shit together so i started writing this at 6 finished at 7:11 and am posting it right now after scanning briefly for errors. 
> 
> Hey if it takes me a shit ton of time to update this and you as well would like to tell me to get my shit together, or notice an error that is just to fucking disgraceful to leave up my tumblr is 'gangqueer' and don't be afraid to shoot me a message. 
> 
> WARNING:  
> RATING IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE  
> SHORT CHAPTERS  
> INCONSISTANT UPDATES!!!!!!!

The idea behind driving is very simple, look at the road, use turn signals, don’t drink and drive, avoid losers who don’t know how to do those things… pretty simple shit to the common 19-year-old not looking’ to get pulled over and ruin the vibe of their totally chill, bro filled, concert-going-to-extravaganza. So, just to be clear what you should b getting from this is that they were on the highway, it’s 4 am, not a damn person on the road for miles. No one in the entire history of license owning could fuck this up 

And yet, 

Here they are, 

The hotel isn’t a nice one but it’s the one the odd looking tow guy took them to after a hard look at Danny and then an even harder look at the other three boys. “Suspicious.” He had mumbled and Kwan swore to God he reminded him of the guy who sold wands in Harry Potter. After, he had shared this information to Dash and Danny who avidly ignored him for breaking the vehicle.

“Guys, listen, its got dent.” Kwan had said, “I don’t deserve this cold shoulder. I just freaked out because it did the sputter thing after it ran out of gas.” 

“Why didn’t you know that it ran out of gas, Kwan. Got to drive, got to have gas.” Dash said, throwing his arms everywhere. Danny just side stepped like he was used to this type of situation. 

Back to the Harry Potter thing though, when he told Mike he had said that the guy that sold wands didn’t say ‘suspicious’ he sad ‘curious’ which resulted in an argument because Kwan is sure that people don’t use the word ‘curious’ like that. “Curious isn’t an entire sentence, asshole! It’s, like, an adjective.” 

Mike slams the hotel door behind him and yells with his hands up in the air, “They are British you fucking-“ 

“Whoa, whoa, man.” Kwan cuts him off, looking hurt. “Why are you yelling’ at me man. I can’t have you mad at me to, bro. I was distracted.” 

Mike’s face visibly softens and he struggles with what to say for a few seconds before stepping closer and putting a hand on Kwan’s shoulder. “Im Not mad at you, bro.” He starts and Kwan relaxes, “Just real fuckin’ disappointed.” Kwan grins and shoves Mike’s hand off his shoulder, “Don’t fucking dad me, asshole.” 

Mike grins, the argument forgotten, “It look like im wearing’ socks with sandals, dude. No, that was a genuine expression of my feeling towards this situation.” He shakes his head, dropping his shit on the bed an continuing with a disbelieving smile on his face, “I cannot believe you were watching Dash rub Fenton’s feet so hard, for so long, you didn’t notice we ran out of gas and-“ he laughed load and then cleared his throat to compose himself, “-and then it fucking /scares/ you and you run into the-“ Kwan cuts him off with an embarrassed whine but Mike continues none the less “-fucking median!” 

Mike takes another deep breath to continue his teasing but there is a loud banging on the door which makes Kwan jump and sends Mike into a fit of laughter. Kwan frowns at him and moves over to the door and opens it with a little to much force. It’s Fenton and he looks shocked at the intensity of the door opening but composes himself and walks in. “You guys sound like your having fun.” Which has got to be the most words Fenton has said to them directly throughout the entirety of the trip. Kwan tries not to feel a little bit honored. 

Mike hugs a gross, hotel pillow, still spilling giggles into it like a fucking 4 year old. Disgraceful. 

“Something you need, Fenton?” Kwan starts and then fucking mentally punches himself in the face because he meant for it to sound like an actual friendly greeting, maybe an offer to help if he /does/ need something but instead it sounds like it’s sounded for the last 3 and half years of high school when they used to beat the living shit out of this kid. He wants to stop being this kid’s bully like he wants to keep breathing air but his brain if fucking wired to be mean when in direct contact with him. 

After he and Dash became friends/boyfriends/fuck buddies/homo-and-in-denial-together friends (or whatever the fuck they are) it became a lot easier to be nicer to him which, after some thought, made him feel like an absolute tool who decides on how he treats complete strangers based on how Dash treats people. He bites his lips and wish he wasn’t thinking about it because Danny is write in front of him in a fucking NASA shirt and some god damn TMNT pajama pants looking like the epitome of the innocent guy who wouldn’t last in jail on a tv show and he was an /asshole/ to him. God, he’s so ashamed. Dash, doesn’t deserve this kid. He needs a friend to like, make him pancakes and brush is hair and, like, cherish him. 

After he’s done drowning in his own mental self punishment he realizes that Danny was speaking to him and Mike this entire time and before he can help it “You are a gift,” just dribbles out of his mouth like saliva he wasn’t smart enough to swallow. Danny stops talking and Mike stops laughing at what he was saying and they both turn to look at Kwan instead. Mike looks at him like he grew a second head and Kwan wishes that was the case because then he could cut off the fucking conjoined twin that can’t keep it’s fucking mouth shut about a god damn friend crush. 

“Um.. thanks, yeah I get that all the time.” He says, trying to play it off for Kwan like the gift he is but still sounding so confused. Danny laughs a little bit nervously and then he looks back at Mike, “.. Anyway.” He starts again and then jumps back into his story which just must be hilarious because Mike stops staring at him and goes back to laughing for Danny. 

Kwan stumbles out of the room and next door to Dash and Danny’s room (which he will analyze why they are sharing a room after he’s done with his mental breakdown). After, he busts in (which he didn’t really do, Danny must have propped the door open when he left. What a fucking gift) he hears the shower running and puts two and two together that Dash is in there. He opens the bathroom door and sits on the closed toilet. After a second he realizes that Dash is just completely unperturbed by having a guest so he gives him a “Hey, Dash.” And immediately sticks his head out behind the curtain. “Kwan what the fuck are you doing in here, dude.” To which Kwan replies, “Took you long enough.” And then Dash rolls his eyes and goes back to showering, “I thought you were, Danny.” 

Kwan perks up, he’ll save that tidbit for later. 

“Speaking of Fenton,” Kwan starts and Dash cuts him off, “Oh good were going to have a conversation.” He says very sarcastically, Kwan ignores him. “How did you guys become friends so quick like, you used to murder him daily.” There is a pause in the usual noise one makes while cleaning themselves in the shower before it picks up again. “Me and Danny were friends on the DL for a long time before we started talking at school, I told you this.” He says, it’s obvious Dash doesn’t want to talk about it. “Yeah, but how did /that/ happen. Kwan presses, ignoring the hesitation in his voice. 

Dash sighs before he starts again, “Well, you know how he’s the Phantom right.” Kwan nods, “Yeah, old news, bro.” Dash continues, “Well, I came home one night after practice like sophomore year and I go up to my room and he’s just chilling on my floor like bleeding and shit all over the place and he was passed out and I tried to wake him up and he just, like, wouldn’t. I had no fuckin’ clue what to do, so, im about to, I don’t know, fix the wounds, at least try to stop the bleeding, like, I beat this kid up and shit, told him to kill himself but I didn’t want him to /die/. Especially not on his bed.” 

At this point it’s obvious to Kwan that Dash isn’t cleaning himself anymore, just standing in the spray. Kwan didn’t expect this conversation to get so heavy. Dash takes another deep sigh and continues, “So, anyway, im like scoping him out and all of a sudden he just sits up and like coughs up some blood and then like... listen, I don’t know how to explain, he just... flickers... like he’s gone. Just fucking straight up disappears for, like, 10 seconds and then he’s back again but this time the blood is bright green and he’s the Phantom. Then he makes some gasping noise and then real quick he’s Danny again and then Phantom and then back and forth a few more times before he’s Danny one last time and passes out again.” He laughs a little but its humorless. “When he woke up he explained to me that he was just like, falling in and out of consciousness because he wanted to hide his identity from me and the energy it took for him to change was just making him pass out again.” It falls silent after that; Kwan has the feeling that the showers run cold but Dash is to lost in thought to move. 

“You knew before we knew?” Kwan asked, amazed. Dash laughs that humorless laugh again. “Well, his friends always knew. They were there from like right after the accident.” It’s silent a little bit after that as well before Dash speaks up again, this time it’s quiet and full of misery. “He’s half dead, did you know that. A living corpse possessed by his own ghost. He’s had to deal with all that shit- “The laugh this time sounds angry. “His parent’s are ghost hunters! Do you know how sad that shit is? Everyone though Danny Phantom was just some good guy, full dead ghost who only had to deal with the afterlife... Instead he had to deal with his parents, and the government, and us. We made his life a living hell, I punched him until he passed out while wearing a shirt with his logo on it. He saved my life to many times before and after I found out and I still treated him like shit. Shit, after I DID know I still didn’t talk to him in public for, like, months after I knew. Man, what does that say about him. He’s to nice. To nice, to fucking good for this world and he’s already half out of it.” 

There is the longest stretch of silence yet and it’s hard to want to comfort your bro when he’s butt ass naked and emotional. 

“Anyway,” Dash starts, after he’s composed himself. “Why do you ask?” 

Kwan laughs, “I was having a breakdown because he was nice.” He shrugs, “glad we could do it together.” 

Before Dash could say anything else the door opens and Danny’s voice rings through the room. “Dash, I know for a fact you’ve taken all the hot water by now. I swear to God- oh hey.” Danny stops projecting his voice to be heard in the bathroom when he sees Kwan. “There you are. Hey, dude are you ok, “He starts, “You look a little down, dude.” Kwan shakes his head. “Im gravy, man. Dash took all the hot water; you can com take a shower in ours if you want.” Kwan offers because he feels like he needs to offer /something/. Danny smiles. “Oh, awesome, sure ill be over again soon probably.” 

Kwan smiles at him and moves towards the door, he goes to turn around and say something stupid just to lighten the mood but when he turns he see’s Dash with a towel around his waist, dripping wet but holding Fenton close to him like someone going to take him away from him. “Babe, your wet.” Danny whines quietly and Kwan takes that moment to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> RATING IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE  
> SHORT CHAPTERS  
> INCONSISTANT UPDATES!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they eat breakfast. danny drops a fork. kwan has a wet dream about ashley tisdale.

Fenton doesn’t come to take a shower that night. Kwan knows because he stays up most of the night so he wouldn’t sleep through Danny’s knocks. He also thinks that maybe if he stays up long enough he will hear something. Not necessarily anything like bumpin’ and grindin’ just, like, something of finality. The walls are thin and he hears them talking through the wall for a while. It starts off tense like Dash is trying to apologize or something super emotional like that and immediately after that is something quick and sharp from Fenton and the tense atmosphere that leaks through the wall is gone and the conversation after that is comfortable. He wishes he could make out the exact words so he can find out what Dash is doing to make Danny laugh so much.

It’s around 3 am that the talking dies down and it’s safe to assume that they just went to sleep. It’s also safe to assume that Kwan should /also/ be going to sleep but he just /can’t/. He’s stuck with thinking and Mike has taken out his hearing aids for the night so it’s not like he can get his attention in the darkness of the room. Unless he just crawls into bed with him. He huffs and groans out loud to really emphasize the shittiness of his plight because who is going to hear him? Not his hearing impaired friend or his maybe sleeping pals next door. Instead he just let’s himself think.

He thinks about texting Star. He thinks about the new episode of The Walking Dead he didn’t get to watch and then while he’s thinking about TV he wonders if that cartoon about the lesbian alien rocks is worth watching. He’s only heard good things from his friends except from that asshole Chad who said that there were ‘too many girls’. What does that even fucking mean Chad? If you go to a party with mostly guys, there are ‘to many guys’ but if you watch a show with lots of girls there is ‘to many’. Kwan clenches his fists, suddenly very pissed about the memory of Chad. Fuck that asshole Chad, he doesn’t need to be watching a children’s show if all he gets from it is his sexiest opinions.

Anyway,

Thinking.

He thinks about stupid shit for what feels like hours but when he checks his phone only a few minutes have passed and he huffs again. Why can’t he sleep?

Before he can lapse back into his sleeping the lamp on Mike’s side turns on and his friend has the look of a man who has been thinking just as hard as Kwan has. “What’s up, man?” He asks as soon as Mike has made eye contact with his mouth. Mike sighs, “So your saying that Dash didn’t even care that you walked in because he thought you were Danny?” He asks, his voice a little to loud but not loud enough to cause a problem. Kwan turns on his lamp as well and sits up, getting down to business, starting their conversation right where they left off a couple hours ago after Kwan had returned from Dash and Danny’s room.

“Yeah, isn’t that weird, like, if Star walked into the bathroom I would not be cool with it.” He says. “That’s deep into it man. Those are deep emotional deals to just be ok with using the bathroom at the same time. Like, shower sex is a different story but-” Mike cuts him off, “-What if he thought that Danny was trying to-!!“ ”-No, dude there is no way I mean, shit! They would have known that we would have heard!!” Mike shrugs, “They could just not give a shit. Like... What’s His Face and Marcy. They go at it whenever they can they don’t care about volume.” Kwan shook his head, “No, that doesn’t make any since because of they were like What’s His Face and Marcy than we would have heard them by now.”

“True.” Then they lapse into silence.

Mike opens his mouth to speak again but there is a knock on the door that causes Kwan to jump like they were caught doing something bad. “Someone knocked on the door and it scared me.” He explained to Mike who was unable to hear and had no idea why Kwan jumped. He still looks confused. “Who is it?” He asks and Kwan shrugs, standing up to go answer it and Mike following close behind.

They open the door and its Dash and Danny standing side by side looking exhausted and annoyed. “Hey guys.” Kwan greets and Mike nods at the two of them. “So originally I came over here to tell you to stop fucking yelling but Danny says he’s hungry and there a Denny’s down the road so get your shit together.” He tells them and then grabs the door and closes it for them. The classic Dash Baxter ‘hurry the fuck up’ maneuver.

Despite the fact that Mike bitches about having to put his hearing aids back in, they are ready and on the way out the door just a few minutes later. The two of their friends are waiting against the wall with Danny leaning against Dash’s arm looking just about dead (no pun intended). “Leggo- “Dash says, getting off the wall and moving out the door with Danny close behind. Mike and Kwan tumble after as they make their way out into the cool night air.

They walk in the grass alongside the road and just as promised, just down the road is a Denny’s with only a table full of miserable people on the way to terrible hangovers in the corner. They walk in with dew damp shoes and pick a booth. Despite the fact they weren’t staying up the rest of the night they all order coffee and drink the first mug in silence before they even try to have a conversation.

“What were you guys yelling about?” Dash asked, “Better be good, I mean, it is 3 am.” Danny sips his second mug and looks up at them, interested. With the two of them staring at the pair they had another one of their telepathic conversations in which their lies were perfectly synchronized. Mike took the job of sharing their reason.

“Kwan had a wet dream about Ashley Tisdale, y’know, the girl from High School Musical, and it got frightening near the end so he screamed and woke me up and was still frightened and you know how when you’re scared and tired and still a little turned on you yell? I was yelling because 1. How rare is an Ashley Tisdale wet dream I mean, my dude, come on, and also I’m deaf as shit and sometimes when I’m talkin’ about Ashy-T’s dream knockers I, to, get excited enough to raise a couple octaves.”

Danny chokes on his coffee and Dash stares at them like they are the most useless pieces of shit on the planet and Kwan feels it deep in his soul. That is /not/ that they had telepathically agreed upon.

Dash and Danny look to Kwan for conformation and Kwan coughs, clears his throat and dives right into the steaming pool of bullshit right alongside Mike.

“Yep, y’know how it is.”

Kwan is entirely sure that no one in the entire world knows how that is.

“Anyway…” Dash starts again and his ‘Anyway-And-Eye-Roll Combo’ is so lethal Mike and Kwan can feel their XP drop like the last boss in a video game when you try to beat them first try. In other words, they were fucking wrecked.

What’s even worse is that Dash doesn’t even have something to change the subject to, he just wants them to know that they are shit conversationalists but has nothing to show them up with. Kwan’s never felt so used in his life. Thankfully, the tired waitress comes back, fills their coffee and asks what they want to eat. They all get breakfast food because technically it was in the morning. 

They get their assorted breakfast foods and the waitress smiles real fake at all of them while she asks if they need anything. They say no and pile on the thank you’s as she leaves and dig in. The four of them are deep into their food when there's a loud clang of a fork hitting a plate. They all look up at Danny who is looking at the end of his shirt sleeve where his hand is supposed to be like he's pissed at it. The hand is suddenly there again and he shakes it like he's shaking out carpel tunnel. Dash is back to his food after asking if he’s ok but Mike and Kwan are mystified. “What happened.” “What the shit?” The two of them ask at the same time. Danny looks embarrassed and hides his guilty hands under the table. “Sometimes my hands get intangible if i'm not paying attention.” He says real quiet. “That's so cool.” Mike starts after a second. “What the fuck does intangible mean.” He finishes. Danny laughs. 

“Watch.” He instructs before looking around at the other occupied table and the waitresses. Neither of which seem to be paying attention so he stands up and walks forward. He's standing in the middle of the table. “I completely forget that you can do this.” Kwan says. “You can fly and shit too, huh. Thats rad.” 

Danny shrugs and sits back down. He’s smiling now and Kwan is swooning in his seat. Dash looks proud, they can tell by the movement of his arm under the table that his hand is back on Danny’s thigh. “Yeah but that takes a lot of energy it’s like power walking i think? Staying corporal is the hard part.” 

Mike and Kwan nod like this is making complete sense but neither one of them know what corporeal mean. Danny goes back to his food. Eventually so do the other two. Everything is cool. 

Eventually they finish their food and pay (with a super good tip, poor women) and walk back to the hotel. When they get there, their feet are wet and it's 5:30 am, two more hours before the rental car place opens. They decide, ultimately, after an hour of late night television, to sleep until they wake up. 

 

\-----

Mike wakes up first which is super cool because without his hearing aids there is no noise to wake him up unless Kwan or someone shakes his shoulder telling him to get the fuck up. He takes his time, getting up and putting on some pants and putting in his hearing aids and making his way to the complementary breakfast. The hotel is not all that great so they end up just offering bruised fruit and those tiny boxes of cereal. He helps himself to some fruit loops. He waves at the man behind the front desk, who, super rudely, reminds him that he and his friends have to check out in an hour or pay for another day. 

He makes his way back to he and Kwan’s room and is sort disappointed when Kwan is there getting ready. He really wanted to shake a shoulder. 

Dash has us a rental car and it will be here in like 30 minutes. 

“Get your shit together!” Can be heard through the wall from Dash. Mike laughs about the thinness of the walls but then it occurred to him. Dash must have known exactly what they were yelling about last night. 

Whatever, on the road again. Promptly, Mike gets his shit together.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
